The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to management of user terminals, applications, and/or application servers.
Increasingly, users install a myriad of different types of application programs (also commonly referred to as “applications” and “apps”) on user terminals having widely varying software and hardware characteristics. For example, users can select from among several million different applications available on various application servers for downloading to cellular telephones (sometimes called “smart phones”), tablet computers, laptop computers, and other types of user terminals for processing. Over a billion Apple IOS user terminals and Android user terminals are presently being used throughout the world.
Mobile analytics is an emerging technology that seeks to measure performance of applications processed by user terminals. Through mobile analytics processes, user terminals can collectively generate millions of performance reports every day for processing by an analysis computer. Analysis of the performance reports can require expensive complex hardware and software resources. Results of the analysis can be difficult for operators to decipher due to the large volume of data contained in the reports and variability introduced by differences in user selections, user defined preferences, and/or user terminal characteristics influencing processing of different application instances.
The approaches described in the Background section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in the Background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the Background section.